Clues , Penny and a Mammoth
by bubblemonk
Summary: When Cybolt and Claira get closer a twenty four yr old Mammoth shows up ready to kill. Cybolt and Claira are saved by a girl named penny.


"I got something..." Cybolt said slowly.

Claira blinked and asked "What is it?"

"A shoe mark from a remote maker of a shoe, it made a few pairs for The Hive.." Cybolt said slowing down as he came to realization.

"The hive? ....maybe it was Jinx and Gizmo...and the big guy Mammoth.." Claira said thinking.

A big towering bulky 24 year old in a suit walked slowly.  
  
Cybolt looked over towards the direction as he scanned in on the figure.  
Claira blinked alittle confused as she winced trying to look and the shadowy figure.

The figure moved faster and faster and then into a running pace. Claira stepped back and asked the figure.

"Excuse me sir are you allright?"  
  
The figure howled as he jumped into the air revealing his face. It was Mammoth.

Mammoth raised his fist back aiming for Cybolt.  
  
Cybolt was busy scanning so he couldnt use his power.

Claira shot a blast as it created a ball surrounding Mammoth as he almost reached Cybolt.

Cybolt blinked and said.

"Thanks alot..."  
  
Mammoth grinned and said.

"My strength has intensified by a 100 basically so your powers wont help you girly..."

Claira gulped as she said.

"Cybolt cant you like save the info or something!?"

"Uhhh...already doing that..." He replied.  
  
Mammoth punched the glowing blue orb that was keeping him from demolishing Cybolt.

With every punch, Claira winced.

Cybolt grinned as his head beeped and made other noises as he said.

"Saved and now we can get rid of this guy..."

Claira huffed as Cybolt moved back a few meters as Mammoth basically busted Clairs's orb. Claira blinked and said.

"Would you care for a cup of coffee instead of totally mauling us?"

Cybolt sighed as he got his helmet ready to fire.

Mammoth raised his foot and stomped the dock. The dock creaked and quivered as some boards snapped and fell into the harbour. Cybolt stumbled as he fired and missed Mammoth instead he hit a pole. The pole fell onto Mammoths head.

The pole bounced of his head and hit the ground cracking a few more boards.

Claira blinked and said to Cybolt.

"I think this is going to be alot harder..."  
  
Cybolt nodded and agreed.

Mammoth ran as Claira tried to fly out of the way. Mammoth grabbed her ankle and twirled around. He let her go flying into a pole.

Cybolt gulped as he raised his blast power. Cybolt fired at Mammoths chest but it basically bounced off. He shot at Mammoths legs , it bounced off.

Cybolt asked Mammoth.

"Your nothing like I expected....how are you so resistant to my blasts...?"

"Tough...skin" Mammoth replied.

Mammoth ran at Cybolt who tried to get out of the way but only to be grabbed by the waist and chucked into the bay. Mammoth chuckled as he walked up to Claira who was still recovering.

"Your a problem...a minor problem..but your still a problem...It was nice destroying you.."

Claira winced as a big bright circle of light appeared under Mammoths feet. A massive blast shot through the dock sending Mammoth flying into the air.

Claira slowly got up and looked at were Mammoth once was. Cybolt was floating there in the water huffing and puffing.

"He's really tough skinned..."

Claira laughed in joy and in some pain.

"Atleast hes gone for a little while..."

Cybolt nodded as Claria created a lifting pad or something to lift him out of the bay. Cybolt shook off the water, he was drenched. Claira rubbed her head and said.

"The old Mammoth would have been easy....same with Jynx and Gizmo...by now they might be a hundred times more powerfull!"

Cybolt nodded and said.

"I kinda got the same idea.."

Mammoth groaned as he walked back to Cybolt and Claira. Claira turned and saw him coming.

"He's still coming after us...?.."

"yup and I think he wont give up until he destroys us..." Cybolt replied.

Mammoth punched his fists into the dock as he then removed them. Mammoth then grabbed the cracked boards and started pulling them out.

Cybolt blinked as Claira did. Mammoth had about thirty boards under one arm.

"I was told that I had a good pitching arm as a child...lets see if I still have it.." Mammoth said with an evil grin.

Cybolt groaned and knew what was going to happen. Claira sighed and got ready for the oncoming assault.

Mammoth grabbed one board at a time as he threw the boards at Claira and cybolt. The speed was incredible , faster than 140 miles.

Claira created a wall infront of her self as the boards hit the protective wall it weakened her each time.

"He's so strong..." Claira said trying to keep up the wall.  
  
Cybolt blasted the boards as they came. Cybolt had good aim so he said.

"Hey Mammoth!! does this remind you of a certain pastime...pitcher..hitter...?"

"Yup..I just want to strike you out.." Mammoth said as he chucked a few more boards.

Claira got out of Mammoths range as she huffed and puffed. Claira was tired.

Cybolt blasted away as he shot each board Mammoth picked up speed. Cybolt was keeping up for the most part.

Claira closed her eyes and concentrated. Claira opened her eye's as she turned the corner. Claira created a big blue blast as it hurtled towards Mammoth. Mammoth swatted the blast away as it hit the roof of a warehouse.The roof was basically gone.

Claira slumped down as she was totally out of energy. Cybolt got infront of her as he got ready to blast any oncoming planks.

Mammoth smiled and said.

"The babys are tired..."

Mammoth threw the remaing boards into the air as the fell to the ground like rocks. The wooden planks hurtled down towards Cybolt and Claira. Cybolt blasted a few as he said.

"So many...I cant blast them all..I dont have enough energy..."

The planks came closer as they all started hitting the ground Cybolt and Claira closed there eyes waiting for the pain. If they ran they would only get it worse.

Surprisingly by some turn of events all the planks missed them. Mammoth was somewhat upset and said.

"I thought that would finish ya...those wooden planks had nails..thats not fair..you should be dead!"

Mammoth started to run at Claira and Cybolt with two fist ready to squish them.A little girl with blue hair tied into spiky ponytails. The girl was about 15 , she wore a black skirt, a black E.xco sweatshirt , blue and black knee socks and army boots.

The girl smiled and thought. Mammoth ..such a ninny

A few white sparks appeared on a few planks as they cracked and crumbled as Mammoth stepped he then fell into the bay. The girl walked up to Cybolt and Claira and said.

"Need help?"

Claira and Cybolt nodded quickly as they started to move out of the girls way. The girl smiled as she said to Mammoth as he crawled out of the hole in the dock.

"How's the water Mammi?"

Mammoth blinked and grunted at the name Mammi.

"Penny what are you doing here..I said not to call me that!"

"Oh poo just relax the names cute...and Im here to help!"

"Really ok..then get rid of them!"

"Who said I was helping you?"

"Wha?"

Penny grinned as she waved her hands as white sparks flew out all around the area near Mammoth. Mammoth blinked and said.

"Hey dont you dare! I'll tell -

He was cut off as the area the sparks hit collapsed. Penny grinned as she turned and said to Cybolt and Claira.

"Follow me! I know where the people your looking for are..."

Penny kept walking so Claira followed behind as did Cybolt.


End file.
